


A Daughter Loved

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prophecies are powerful things</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daughter Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Balance"

_A son abandoned will bring down the world. A son abused will reconstruct the world. A daughter loved will help the world will find balance and freedom._

A family that should not exist will come together, and the world will share in their sorrows and joys.

Rose skipped down the halls of Slytherin manor, chanting to herself. Her daddy had told her the prophesy yesterday, on her tenth birthday. She liked to repeat it, because it proved how much her dad and daddy loved her. And she, Rose Riddle-Potter, would get to change the world, like her dad and daddy.


End file.
